The present invention relates to the molding of ceramic ware and pertains particularly to method and apparatus for high production molding.
Many ceramic articles are molded in two piece molds having an upwardly disposed opening into which a very fluid molding or casting material, such as clay or slip, is poured. The molds are generally open cavity two piece molds such that the molds may be taken apart to remove the articles from the mold.
The molding material is poured into the cavity of the mold and permitted to set for a predetermined period of time. The molds are such that moisture is absorbed from the molding material into the surface of the mold at the surface of the article such that a shell of molded material is formed within the cavity of the mold. The casting material begins to set up from the surface of the mold inward to the center of the cavity. This forms a thin shell of material which dries prior to the remaining material.
The customary procedure is to permit the mold to sit for a predetermined period of time, thereby formimg an outer shell and then pouring the remaining material from the mold by hand into containers. The mold is then permitted to sit for another period of time, after which it may be opened and the cast figure removed and further processed, such as by coating, curing, and/or baking.
This procedure is carried out by hand and is time consuming and slow. It also requires a great amount of strength for handling large molds which can become quite heavy when filled.
It is therefore desirable that some means be available which provides for easy and rapid handling of the molding process.